lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Network: Crossover Crisis
Cartoon Network: Crossover Crisis is a crossover mobile role-playing game available for iOS and Android devices. It is a collaboration between Cartoon Network and The Sly Guy.. Synopsis Join the battle in this action-packed RPG starring Cartoon Network heroes from Steven Universe, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Adventure Time, and more! Strike is eliminating and corrupting every hero in the Cartoon Network universe! Recruit powerful heroes, equip legendary gear, and battle against corrupted enemies to save their worlds. * Collect & battle with Cartoon Network heroes, including Steven Universe, the Crystal Gems, K.O., Finn, Jake, The Powerpuff Girls, Ben Tennyson, & more! * Create your Cartoon Network dream team for missions and special campaigns! * Upgrade your toons with powerful abilities & epic gear! * Explore a new collided world & save the cartoon universe! Playable Characters NOTE: More characters will join the game in the future. Adventure Time * BMO * Finn * Flame Princess * Ice King * Jake * Lumpy Space Princess * Marceline * Princess Bubblegum Ben 10 * Cannonbolt * Diamondhead * Four Arms * Heatblast * XL8R Camp Lazlo * Lazlo Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Captain Planet Chowder * Chowder & Kimchi * Shnitzel Clarence * Clarence Codename: Kids Next Door * Father * Stickybeard Courage the Cowardly Dog * Courage Cow and Chicken * Chicken * Cow Craig of the Creek * Craig * Kelsey Dexter's Laboratory * Dee Dee * Dexter * Mandark Ed, Edd n Eddy * Ed Evil Con Carne * General Skarr Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Mac & Bloo Generator Rex * Van Kleiss Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Ami * Yumi Infinity Train * Lake Johnny Bravo * Johnny Bravo Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart * Adorabat * Badgerclops * Mao Mao Mighty Magiswords * Morbidia * Witchy Simone OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Carol * Dendy * Enid * K.O. * Mr. Gar * Radicles Regular Show * Mordecai * Muscle Man * Pops * Rigby Samurai Jack * Aku * Samurai Jack Summer Camp Island * Susie Space Ghost Coast to Coast * Space Ghost Steven Universe * Amethyst * Connie * Garnet * Greg * Pearl * Peridot * Steven Teen Titans Go! * Beast Boy * Raven * Robin The Amazing World of Gumball * Darwin * Gumball * Richard The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Billy & Mandy * Grim The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Juniper Lee The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Captain K'nuckles * Flapjack The Powerpuff Girls * Bliss * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Mojo Jojo The Secret Saturdays * Munya Time Squad * Larry 3000 Uncle Grandpa * Uncle Grandpa Unikitty! * Puppycorn Villainous * Black Hat * Demencia Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * Robot Jones We Bare Bears * Grizz * Ice Bear * Panda Enemies * Beetle Drone * Candy Pirate * Grabble * Mutant Chicken * Ultra Robot * Seagull * Security Robot * Space Nut Boogie * Zombie Campaign Features Trivia * The game's plot is based on the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes crossover episode, "Crossover Nexus", which Strike originates from. * The game takes place in CN City, an old Cartoon Network bumper era. Category:RealGameTime Category:The Sly Guy Category:Cartoon Network Category:RPG Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers